


风居住的街道（上）

by SybelRin



Series: 橘农一生推 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	风居住的街道（上）

＊急刹车  
＊真·傲娇直男教授攻橘×假·清纯🐮郎学生受农  
＊直掰弯 ooc 不上升

“我范小爷跟你们打赌，像林橘这样的钢铁直男是不可能去gay bar的！”范丞丞咬下最后一口摇摇欲坠的冰淇淋，嬉皮笑脸地偷揶。  
林彦俊没好气地送了范丞丞一拐：“叫谁林橘呢？”  
“就是就是，没大没小。”黄明昊在一边添油加醋煽风点火，“应该叫林林酱……诶卧槽，别打脸啊……”  
王琳凯在一旁故作深沉若无其事地拿起手机，默默拍下了三个幼稚鬼打闹的黑照，表情包get。  
“你个臭直男！幼稚胆小鬼！”  
“你个死基佬！呆子大萝卜！”  
最后林彦俊咬牙切齿地宣誓：“去就去！我告诉你们，是男人就压shishi！”

“什么？！你们三个都拉肚子？你骗谁呢！”  
挂了电话，林彦俊周围的气压低的吓人。范丞丞黄明昊和王琳凯那三个损友，明明说好和自己一起来，结果现在居然不约而同地说他们拉肚子，纷纷爽约。  
林彦俊转念一想，既然他们三个都不在，那干脆自己就谎称去过了gay bar也未尝不可，反正无人知。  
“叮——”微信提示音。  
范老三：进去的时候别忘了拍个视频  
范老三：范丞丞 is watching you  
林彦俊强忍住拉黑他的冲动，揉了揉突突直跳的青筋。  
算了，箭在弦上，发就发了。射不着龙虎，穿林拂叶总可以吧？

林彦俊一个人坐在酒吧最偏僻的不起眼角落，尽量降低存在感。然而他出众的外貌和独自酌饮的贵族气质，是整个酒吧最迷人的诱饵。一时间，房间中央流光溢彩的舞厅球灯都失了色彩，逊色于林彦俊闪烁着的妖冶霓虹。  
接二连三的有人来搭讪，大胆些的甚至扭着腰肢来约炮。  
林彦俊是规规矩矩的大学教授，每日受校园书香和社会主义核心价值观熏陶，哪受得了这种场面。  
林彦俊的脸色越来越差，手中的酒杯岌岌可危，在被捏碎的边缘苦苦挣扎。  
为了找到不说话的借口，林彦俊照着酒水单上的名字晦涩难懂的饮品乱点一气，囫囵着吞下肚，用黑着一张俊脸的沉默回绝了一众自找没趣的搭讪者。  
“农农，来换班了？”  
“是的，子异哥！”仍穿着纯白棉T的陈立农笑的眉眼弯弯，像一尊天神般温婉纯净，为声色犬马之地带来一方净土。  
“咦？这是……林教授？”

清晨的曦赫带着慵懒的柔和，透过一层纱窗帘，暖融融的。林彦俊皱着眉头翻了个身，险些掉下床去，一下子惊醒。  
宿醉让他仍然晕晕沉沉的，努力睁开眼睛却还是看不清明，隐隐约约觉得家具摆设非常陌生，床也又小又挤。  
“林教授，您醒啦？”  
这声音似曾相识，林彦俊只觉得大脑混沌，竟一时想不起来在哪里听过。  
“这是……哪里？”  
“我租的公寓。”  
“哦，这样啊。”林彦俊松了一口气。  
等等，松一口气个鬼吖！  
“你你你你谁啊？！我眼镜呢？”  
陈立农赶紧拿起放在床头柜上的眼镜，小心翼翼地递到炸毛的林彦俊手里。  
有了眼镜加持，林彦俊瞬间觉得世界都清晰了。他警惕地瞪着陈立农，想从床上起身却迟钝地发现自己几乎全裸。  
“这这这昨晚发生了什么？”一向口齿伶俐思维敏捷的林彦俊被眼下不明不白的情况惊到结巴，整张俊脸都在诠释着震惊。  
“林教授好无情，昨天晚上你折腾的那么过分，还享受的不行，今早居然就这么忘了。”  
这糟糕的对话，林彦俊的脸颊瞬间爆红，“你、你说什么？”  
陈立农的笑容有些失落，林彦俊仿佛在他头上看见了耷拉下去的兔子耳朵。  
林彦俊使劲按压着顿疼的太阳穴，心中默念三遍“我是直男”，又感觉眼前的人确实眼熟的很，“等等，你叫我教授？你是我的学生？”  
“嗯，修了您的选修课，我是电子信息专业的。”  
“电子信息专业来选修文学史？你这兴趣也太广fang了叭！”  
陈立农温和而腼腆地笑了，“是有点……教授您休息吧，醒酒茶在保温杯里，我放在床头。您昨晚醉的太厉害了，我……自作主张给您请了假，用了您的手机。”  
林彦俊下意识地想回绝，毕竟多年洁癖的他连被别人触碰都觉得不自在，更别说睡别人的床。但此时此刻他只觉得头昏脑涨，便顺从地躺下了。  
陈立农的床单带着淡淡的海盐味，清新自然，就像陈立农一样。  
让林彦俊觉得很舒服。  
陈立农帮林彦俊拉上了窗帘，走到门口又退了回来，“林教授，如果您酒量不好就不要点深水炸弹ne。”  
“哟，小屁孩子还小瞧我？”林彦俊不满地挑眉。  
陈立农局促地咬了一下嘴唇，“对身体不好。”不等林彦俊回话，他快步走出了房间。  
躺下的林彦俊又睡不着了。该死的，昨天晚上究竟发生了什么？难道自己真的把自己学生上了？不过既然陈立农在酒吧当牛郎，自己就不用负什么责任了吧？  
嗯，心安理得了。  
个鬼吖！老子是直的吖！

太犯规了，挑眉太犯规了。这世界上怎么会有这么撩人的存在。  
陈立农双颊通红，捂着砰砰直跳的心脏，久久不能平静，昨晚的一幕幕跳进他的脑海。  
“咦？这是林教授？”  
林彦俊一脸刻板地端坐着，看上去与平时无异，甚至比讲台上的恶魔讲师还要大义凛然。  
然而就在他抬眸看向陈立农的时候，一切都不正常了。  
“就似你！！”林彦俊拍案而起，碰倒了刚刚差点被他捏碎的玻璃酒杯，他无语地盯着地上的碎玻璃渣，大着舌头说话，“我就要你了！！”  
这家gay bar在N市相当有名，不仅因为平日人流量大适合狩猎，还有一个重要原因是酒吧提供牛郎服务。  
林彦俊显然是把陈立农当成牛郎了。  
林彦俊一边念叨着“范丞丞那个小崽子”“谁不敢找牛郎”，一边摇摇晃晃地揪着陈立农工作时戴的领带不放，陈立农害怕他跌倒，就任由他扯着。  
“林教授，您喝醉了。”  
“没醉！”林彦俊赌气地跺了跺脚，又强调了一遍，“我没醉！”  
“这……”  
“这个屁，老子就要就你了！”说着十分痞气地甩出一沓子红钞票。  
陈立农目瞪口呆地看着平日高冷孤傲的恶魔男神教授爆粗口，感到一种不合时宜的违和感。  
骚动引来了店长王子异，他看见林彦俊不怀好意地扯着陈立农的领带，赶忙上前：“这位先生 有话好说。”  
“我要他！就一晚上！”林彦俊看也不看王子异，十分警惕地把领带又抓的紧了些，生怕陈立农被抢走似的。  
“先生，农农他不是牛郎，他只是这边的侍生……”王子异明白过来，林彦俊是把陈立农当作牛郎了。  
“没关系，子异哥。”陈立农笑得下垂眼都飞扬着神采，“我去就行了，今晚算我缺勤请假好ne。”  
支着已经烂醉如泥的林彦俊出了酒吧，陈立农叫了一辆出租车，无奈林彦俊似乎睡着了，不是嘴闭的死紧就是嘟囔着呓语，怎么也问不出来住址。出租车司机有些不耐烦，陈立农只好道了个歉，报上了他自己的地址。  
陈立农废了九牛二虎之力，才把林彦俊拖上电梯，拎到了自己租的房子里，两人一起栽倒在床上。  
好不容易从意外黏糊的醉彦俊牌狗皮膏药中挣脱，陈立农细细欣赏着他的睡颜。  
林彦俊的睫毛很长很密，似一把羽扇，此刻正微微颤动，高挺的鼻梁在脸上留下一道阴影，唇如朱砂。陈立农这才注意到，林彦俊的脸颊很红。方才在酒吧灯光昏暗看不出，这会才显出醉态。  
这个人生的也太好看了。  
陈立农第一次在校园里与林彦俊擦身而过时，就发出了这样的感慨，即使当时的林彦俊是在板着脸怒气冲冲地训斥着身边头也不敢抬的学生。  
“我教了这么多年文学史从来没见过如此荒唐的学生！你再挂科今年就别想毕业了！”  
所以陈立农才在本就忙得脚不沾地的大二，挤时间去选修林彦俊的文学史。  
讲台上的林彦俊真的很严肃，除了皱眉和发怒几乎没有什么别的表情，可陈立农还是觉得他好看的不行。  
阶梯教室很大，人多的时候陈立农抢不到前排，于是咬咬牙狠狠心买了一部高倍对焦的新手机，偷偷拉近镜头看林彦俊。  
陈立农本以为林彦俊就是一阵携卷着花香的风，自己是那寂寥淡漠的街道。风过街道不留痕，只残余花香缕缕。他觉得，自己能远远看着林彦俊就很幸福了。  
可现在林彦俊就躺在自己床上。  
心猿意马地洗去一身拖运林彦俊时出的黏腻薄汗，陈立农裹着一条浴巾走出浴室时却发现林彦俊清醒地坐在床边，脸颊上的红色几乎退尽，鹰隼般犀利的眼眸直直地盯着他。  
“听范丞丞说，让牛郎干什么都可以，是吧？”  
陈立农不明就里地点头，心里暗暗嘀咕：他到底是醉着还是醒着？  
“那你去把我的白鞋刷干净！该死的，跟我搭讪居然用踩鞋这种烂梗，都什么玩意儿啊！啊还有，我要吃牛排，嫩一点多汁一点！哦对了，给我揉一下肩膀！成天上课备课我都快腰间盘突出了！”  
面前的人还在喋喋不休，陈立农无可奈何，只得照做。  
当林彦俊吃着牛排享受着陈立农手法生疏却轻柔小心的按摩时，林彦俊不禁感叹：“啊！太爽，以前怎么没发现牛郎这么好使唤！看来以后可以多去gay bar转一转……”  
“不行！”陈立农硬邦邦地说道，加重了手上的力气，“不许去！”  
“诶呦，”林彦俊突然擎住了陈立农的手腕，一个用力把陈立农压在床上，居高临下地看着陈立农，“还管起我来了？你是我老婆吗？”  
陈立农脸红的像喝醉的林彦俊：“可、可以是……”


End file.
